Count Carolus Aquilarios
Count Carolus Aquilarios, also known as the Wolf of Kvatch, is the nephew of missing emperor Varen Aquilarios and the current count of Kvatch. Due to the recent events effecting the Gold Coast since the Empire's fall, Carolus has been forced to cooperate with the newly emerged leaders of the region, including the invasive pirate queen Fortunata ap Dugal and Order of the Hour leader Primate Artorius. In the Dark Brotherhood questline, Carolus tasks you with assassinating the pirate queen and assists you in defeating The Black Dragon. Background Early life Carolus is the son of an unknown sibling of Varen Aquilarios. Carolus' grandfather and Varen's father was a Colovian Duke.Eulogy for Emperor Varen In his childhood, Carolus was quite close to his uncle, having idolized him.The Wolf and the Dragon Carolus resided in Kvatch on the Gold Coast. Varen's Rebellion Varen left the Gold Coast with the Second Legion during his rebellion against the Longhouse Emperors. He built a wall around the Gold Coast, later dubbed "Varen's Wall," to protect his home domain from the Empire's troops. Carolus wanted to march with Varen to the Imperial City, but Varen instead instructed Carolus with the defense of Kvatch. Disappointed that he would not be fighting alongside his uncle, Carolus nevertheless accepted. Shortly after Varen and a majority of the Second Legion departed the Gold Coast, Count Ephrem Benirus of Anvil sent troops to seize Varen's holdings. Carolus rallied the troops of the Second Legion whom stayed behind, as well as the Kvatch Vigilants, and briefly fought Anvil's forces. Anvil's troops were now greatly reduced, and retreated to the city. After Varen successfully took the Ruby Throne in the final months of 2E 576, Carolus was officially recognized as the Count of Kvatch, and fashioned the symbolic wolf on the city's banner into his own title, after the city had been cheering him on as the "Wolf of Kvatch." Shortly afterwards however, Primate Artorius Ponticus began to challenge Carolus' rule, having ambitions to rule the city by his own hand. The Pirate Queen With Anvil's forces suffering from heavy casualties and defeats by Carolus' armies, Captain Fortunata ap Dugal sailed into the port. She and her army of pirates quickly took control of the city, with Fortunata becoming the ruling Provincial Governor. Fortunata then proclaimed that the Gold Coast would become its own separate state from the Empire, and began to pressure Carolus to join her. Carolus refused, swearing loyalty to his uncle.The Wolf and the Pirate Queen After Varen's disappearance during the Soulburst in 2E 579, Fortunata exploited Kvatch's isolation and made her demands more forceful. With Carolus still remaining against the idea of a separate Gold Coast, Fortunata sent bandits and raiders along the roads and farms surrounding Kvatch. The Vigilants of Kvatch were dispatched, but failed to defeat the bandits who had escaped on the Strid River. They returned in greater numbers, resulting in refugees travelling to Kvatch for safety. Despite the violent threats, Carolus refused to negotiate with Fortunata. Infuriated, the Pirate Queen sent out the Anvil Guard to formally annex Kvatch into her vision of the independent Gold Coast. Carolus responded by sending out the Vigilants upon the city's walls and sending a cohort to face Fortunata's armies. The opposing forces met at the Gottshaw Inn, and the cohort managed to scatter the Anvil invaders. However, the situation wasn't as it seemed, turning out to truly be a trap. Fortunata's pirates outnumbered the cohort six to one, with the latter being annihilated by the invaders in what came to be known as the Gottshaw Massacre. With no choice left, Carolus relentlessly agreed to Fortunata's terms. Artorius managed to rise in power as well, establishing a more powerful foothold into Kvatch's politics, with the radicalist Order of the Hour dominating the religious make-up of the city. Carolus in turn became more of a figure-head of Kvatch, with his goals to keep the civilians of Kvatch safe crushed by the opposing leaders' threats. Interactions Signed in Blood Carolus is initially encountered at Jarol Estate, as his conversation with Fortunata and Quintus Jarol. A Special Request Carolus is later met at Castle Kvatch. After Commander Marcus Scipio, under Fortunata's orders you are instructed to inform Count Carolus. He is found in his room, unexpectedly performing the Black Sacrament. Dark Revelations Dialogue Conversations Quotes *''"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."'' – First encounter in the Castle Kvatch *''"Did it work? Yes, it must have. I performed the ritual just as described, night after night. And now you're here."'' – When approached in the Castle Kvatch during the ritual *''"I suppose there's no turning back. I have to go through with this, for the people of Kvatch. Fortunata must be stopped."'' *''"First you show up, the another one? Maybe the Brotherhood heard my prayers after all."'' – After accomplishing Fortunata's contract, when Speaker Terenius appears *''"I don't want to know the details. Believe me, if there was another way …. Just make sure the Pirate Queen dies. The fate of the Gold Coast depends on it."'' – After accepting his contract *''"I've not forgotten the favor you've done. I trust our business is concluded and you will allow me to rule the Gold Coast as it should be ruled—free of Fortunata's grasping talons."'' – After completing "Dark Revelations" Gallery A Special Request.png|Carolus performs the Black Sacrament. Carolus at Darsek Moor.png|Carolus at Dasek Moor. Trivia *Carolus is the author of Count's Correspondence. *Carolus' horse is named Triumph. It can be found with him at Dasek Moor. Appearances * Category:Dark Brotherhood: Males Category:Dark Brotherhood: Imperials Category:Dark Brotherhood: Kvatch Characters